Black Death Fall
by Shadows-of-the-Night122
Summary: Can one fall change you whole life? Well in this story it can. HadesxOC


**Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt on writing a Greek Mythology story... a romantic story with Hades ^-^**

**In this story there are people who are going to be OOC. I hope you guys like the story. Please R&R :)**

**_When they are thinking something in their lovely mind its in Italic ^-^_**

**Chapter 1**

Today had started out as a normal day for Alyssa. As usual, she went to her classes and went back to her apartment. Today they had given everyone their grade cards, as always she had straight A's. She looked down at her phone and noticed that Lucas was calling her. '_How strange. he normally texts me instead_,' She thought to herself.

"Hi Lucas." She felt very happy that he had called her. They were like best friends, she enjoyed spending time with him.

"Hey Alyssa, can you meet me at the entrance of Black Death Fall?" Alyssa was curious at why he had asked such a thing.

"Sure, why?"

"I got a surprise for you," Lucas didnt seem to sound very excited when he said that.

"Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye," He just hanged up without saying anything.

Alyssa grabbed her keys and headed to her Mustang. She had worked very hard to earn that car. Lucas always complained that she worked to much and she could get worn out sooner or later, but that didn't bother Alyssa. Ever since 5 years ago, she had wanted to do things on her own. Alyssa didn't like to worry people and especially her friends. She always had a fake smile on during college, she is an expert at fooling people to believe that she wasn't miserable. She wanted to live her life fully, to enjoy it, but there are always some complications in life... a lot of complications. All she cared about was reaching her goals, all of them. Graduating college, get a good paying job, buy a house, fall in love, have kids, and die at an old age.

Alyssa was a bit scared and nervous to know what the surprise was. As she drove over to Black Death Fall, she kept asking herself millions of unanswered question. She turned on her radio and played "My Hero" by Foo Fighters. She relaxed and eventually forgot about her worries. Finally she pulled over in the entrance of Black Death Fall. There stood Lucas in jeans, black converse, and a white t-shirt. Lucas had blonde hair unlike Alyssa. She had dark brown hair, but they both had blue eyes with a shade of gray. She got out of the car and walked toward Lucas.

He looked up from the ground and smiles, "Alyssa, you finally got here."

"Yep, so what's my 'surprise'?" She looked at him curiously.

"Come here and I'll show you." Alyssa observed the spot where he was standing. He's standing to close to the edge. Black Death Fall is a never ending abyss, well its just a rumor. Everyone says that if you throw something in there they'll be in a never ending fall. When you look down into the endless abyss its pitch black and if you fall off the cliff it means death. That's how the abyss got it's name.

Alyssa slowly walked toward Lucas, something wasn't right and she knew it. He smiled and turned to look down at the abyss. He held out his hand and Alyssa put hers in his. He whispered something that she didn't catch. Suddenly he pushed her... pushed her into the abyss.

There she is... falling towards her death. The only one that she ever loved just pushed her off the rumored abyss. There he is, just staring at her while she fall. She was too shocked to even scream. It was like he enjoyed seeing her going deeper down into the abyss. Alyssa shut her eyes hoping that she would just die already. Well she didn't necessarily get her wish. But her fall did stop, she lost consciousness the instant she hit the ground.

She opened her eyes, but was surrounded by darkness. She blinked 3 times to make sure she had her eyes open. Yes, her eyes were open alright. She felt no pain, except in her legs. Behind her lied a huge door, light shined through the cracks. She tried to get up, but stumbled back to where she once was. I need to get out of this place, she felt so hopeless. '_Who knew that there was a door in Black Death Fall_?' she thought to herself. Alyssa used almost all strength to stand, she was already tired. She wished that she was home, in her bed… she wished so many things. To her body it felt like she was running, but she was walking… very slowly. Each step she took brought more pain in her legs. She finally reached the door, lucky for her she had enough energy and strength to turn the handle and open the door. She smiled, everything seemed like paradise... a dream. There stood her lovely mother, her three kind big sisters, and 5 other men she had never seen before. Everything turned into a blur, she didn't now what to do at the moment. The men just stood there in horror while her family ran to her.

"Mom, Atty, Clotho, Lacy... is this heaven or hell?" Alyssa fell to her knees. Last thing she remember was her family calling her name. The only problem she had about seeing her family again was that they died 5 years ago.

* * *

Hades had no fucking clue what had happened. They were having a serious conversation about... Persephone and suddenly this... girl just barged in. '_Well she is pretty_.' he thought to himself. Then he mentally slapped himself across the face. '_You are in love Persephone, not that girl_!' he yelled in his mind. He came back to reality and looked at the girl. 'How the hell did she get here?' he asked himself. He looked up at Demeter and The Moirai. '_They aren't related the girl... are they? Demeter and The Fates aren't related though_.'

"Hey Demeter, who is she and why the hell is she here?" Hades didn't like that she just appeared in his house, but he didn't necessarily blamed her.

"... She is my daughter and I have no clue why she is here. It pains me to see her in this condition."

"Your daughter?! Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis explain why the heck she is here!"

"I'll take her to the infirmary room." Demeter had a strange worried and desperate face. Hades felt bad, his heart had an urge to help, but he kept refusing.

"No... I'll take her... I'm stronger. Moirai you better explain this later."

"Shut up Hades. Just because you act all bad ass doesn't mean you are one." Atty said. Hades glared at the redhead and ignored her. He scooped up the girl into his arms and left the room.

He looked down to see her face. Her skin was tan and looked smooth. She was prettier than he expected. Her head was covered in her own blood, he felt sad to see this. He lied her on the bed and spent 30 minutes taking care of her wounds.

"How the hell did you survive with these injuries? No demi-god would have survived." He said out loud.

"Agreed. Well have to ask her that later." Hades turned around to see the Blondie, Hermes.

"What are you up to?"

"Well... Zeus got mad at me for something stupid and I decided that I... could... live with you." He gave Hades a half smile.

"Fine you can-"

"Please I 'll do... wait, what did you say?" Hermes's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"I said fine you can stay. You've done me many favors." Hermes left the room with a smile across his face.

He followed Hermes out of the room and saw Jerran and Elaina, two of his servants. She was like a mother to him and his best friend was Jerran.

"Hey. What's up with that girl?" Jerran asked with a worried face.

"I have no clue, all i know is that she came out of no where with bad injuries." Hades walked away while Jerran looked at him like he was the strangest person in the world.

Hades looked around for the Moirai, '_How annoying, The Moirai always cause trouble_.' He sighed to himself. Finally, he spotted them. Like always they were talking. '_When did they not talk_?'

"Hey Fates, tell me what the hell is going on, now." He glared at them. He needed answers and he needed them right now.

They looked at each other and Clotho said, "Well the truth is that we actually don't know." They all looked away at the same time from embarrassment.

'_So the bratty Fates don't know everything that's going on? How surprising... very surprising_.' Hades said amused but still upset that they didn't have answers.

* * *

**If you didn't know, The Moirai and Fates are the same people.  
**

**Well that is my first chapter :)**

**Hope you liked it, if you have any question go ahead and PM me and ask. **

**~Shadow  
**


End file.
